A Shudder and Ravel love tale
by Lilith Grace
Summary: Erskine and Anton Drabbles. Sometimes other characters will be involved. Different Time points. Rated T just to be safe. Will Update when i write more.
1. A fierce snog

This is my first FanFiction ever, So yeah. Enjoy!

"What's wrong?" Erskine asked.

"Nothing." Anton said back shortly.

"tell me." The shorter man pushed his hair back from his forehead.

"Why should I?" Anton questioned.

"Because you say you love me"

Anton pressed his lip softly against Erskine's forehead.

"That's why I have to leave."

"What?" Erskine asked disbelief clear in his voice

"Please." Anton paused. "Just let me leave. I'm Evil, A danger, I could hurt you!"

"I Don't care-" Anton Cut him off by shouting "I Do." He paused calming himself. "If anyone found out about us, They'd..." Then quieter "They'd Kill us."

Erskine looked at the man who he loved the man who had always been so calm and collected who was falling apart, It brought tears to his eyes,

"I'm not letting you leave."

"Erskine. We. Could. Die!" Anton forced out.

"We could have die too many time to count!" Erskine exclaims

"But not over something...this.." Anton turned quickly on his heel and walked out the door.

Erskine runs out after the dark haired man, grabbed him and pulled him down to his level and ungracefully slammed his lips on to the Anton's trying everything he could to convince his lover to stay with him.

"Please." Erskine mutters as he pulls away.

Anton looked at him hiding his emotions with a practised ease. His hear took over his mind and pulled the shorter blonde man into a fierce snog.


	2. War time blame

War time blame.

Dexter lay in the mud pressing his hand down on the deep gash on his leg while holding his gun in the other. Above him he can hear people some shouting order and others shouting in pain, He swore under his breath as he realize how deep the cut was. He tightens his grip on his gun thinking it would help. It doesn't.

He feels the air shift next to him and a pale, sweating Erskine drops into the ditch, Dexter raised an eyebrow questioning his fellow Elemental.

"Ribs." Erskine half growled from behind his clenched teeth "Shattered."

Dexter looks around for a medic or a doctor there are none in sight.

"Erskine, Lets go, back to camp." Dexter wrapped an arm under Erskine's armpit and helped him back to the small set of tents at the edge of the battle field.

After Erskine had his ribs taped in place and give a leaf to chew, Ghastly limped in and sat down nursing his hands before a real nurse started fussing over him.

Anton walked in looking tired and in pain. Erskine looked up, and thought to himself _Anton looks to vulnerable when in pain...and why does that turn me on? _

But shook these thoughts off when Rue walked in looking sad and stated "Hopeless Died. Vile got him."

The whole room quietened and that makes two of us (Dead Men.) dead or MIA.

Skulduggery had ran off to god know where,probably gone to sit in a cave and come to terms with the whole skeleton thing as Larrikin so kindly put it.

Later that night Anton was awake from having a nightmare and had walked out of his tent to find Erskine sitting next to the dying camp fire.

Erskine had his head bowed Anton sat next to his and looked at his friends face and saw a small tear roll down Erskine's cheek.

Anton put his hand on the other man's back and asked him "What's wrong?"

Erskine looked up and spoke in a small voice "I was next to him. Vile wrapped the shadows around me and threw me. I could have ran back to help him, but I didn't I went to find painkillers. Its my fault he's dead!" His voice cracked on dead and he wiped his sleeve over his eyes trying to stop the tears.

Anton saw a small bottle of alcohol sat next to Erskine's ankle, Erskine looked at him with a look of self hate and drunkenness.

"Its not your fault." Anton said softly. "It really isn't."

Erskine spat out a laugh "Yeah. Of course it isn't! Not my fault that Vile's shadows tore him limb from limb. Totally not my fault!"

"If you had stay it'd be you that would have been torn limb from limb."

Anton looked into the drunkards blue eyes.

"Yeah. And I'd have die doing something heroic." Erskine had tears of hate to himself, to Vile, to everyone running down his face.

Carefully Anton glance over his shoulder and then turned back and with the pad of his thumb brushed the tears from Erskine's face.

Erskine lent his head into Anton's hand and mumbled something then wrapped his arms around the waist of the adept.

They stayed like this until dawn.


	3. Melting Eskrine's Heart

_**Melting Erskine's heart.**_

_**(Waking up after the Remnant)**_

Anton pulled himself up, the last thing he remembered was walking out of the hotel, and now he was here.

He spotted a head of soft brown hair that he instantly recognised as Erskine.

Erskine had beaten up wreath, that's the last thing he could re-call.

He glances around and see Anton looking right at him he grinned and moved towards him, It had been months (five to be precise.) since he had seen him last.

There was a shout from a Sanctuary agent and everyone was told to go home. Erskine looks round for Anton but doesn't see him.

Erskine knows that the Hotel will arrive just outside Roarhaven, He pulled his jacket tighter around him. The hotel sprung up in front of him, he let it settle then pulled the door open the warm air rushing to meet him.

He walked into the main foyer and saw Anton head down writing on a pad of paper.

Erskine took a moment to take in Anton's beauty, He wasn't 'classically' handsome but he was elegant and pale skin that clashed with his long dark hair, pink lips that when showed a smile it changed his whole face.

Anton was tall, but somehow wasn't threatening with his hight. The thing that scared people were the eyes. Eyes that could hold so much emotion or so little, that could burn with lust or freeze over with hate.

Anton looked up and smiled. It melted Erskine's heart.


	4. The Ball

_**The Ball.**_

Erskine rolled his eyes as yet another person looked at them as if they were some sort of freak show, while Anton took a better approach just to glare at the person and squeeze Erskine's hand.

It had taken Erskine the better part of two months just to convince Anton to think about it and the only reason he was here because, One – It would be the first time in twenty years all the Dead men would be in the same place and Two – Erskine didn't have a gag reflex.

Dexter was dancing with Tanith to the dis-taste of Ghastly who was talking to the English grand mage.

Valkyrie walked up to the pair "Hi, Been a while since I've seen you Anton." She smiled

Anton nodded and forced a small smile for her.

"Don't be insulted, Val. Anton has very been one for small talk." Dexter said from behind her.

Tanith had followed him and was wearing a stunning red dress that snugly fit her body, A small mousy man walked up and told Erskine that he was needed he rolled his eyes and let go of Anton's hand and walked up.

Skulduggery joined the little group and soon him, Dexter,Tanith and Valkyrie were chatting and Anton stood to the side. After about an hour of sipping at a drink that had been placed in his hand and having a small chat with Rue, Anton felt a hand press on his waist "This is boring. Want to go home?" He looked around to answer and saw Erskine's sly smile.


	5. Authors Note

Authors note.

Okay Guys. I'm really suck about what to write next so maybe if you review OR message me with a prompt, I'd be very very grateful.

Thanks.


	6. Not a Hugger then?

**Not a hugger then?**

Anton was laid on the sofa after dealing with his second vampire guest which had tried to kill him.

He stretched so his toe lent against the opposite arm of the sofa and folded his arms behind his head.

He closed his eyes thinking of a power nap when he felt footsteps and then a weight pressed against his chest.

Anton opened his eyes and smiled into the blue eyes of his long time lover

Erskine Ravel.

"Hey."

Anton rolled his eyes "Hey."

"You've got blood on your shirt." Erskine pulled off Anton's tie and let it fall to the floor and brushed a finger over the blood stain.

"Surprisingly when shot in the head Vampires cause a blood splatter."

"And, Why did you shoot a Vampire in the head?" Erskine undid the first three buttons Anton's shirt.

"It tried to eat me." He batted Erskine's hands away.

"Oh." Erskine moved his hand back to Anton's shirt.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Erskine asked with a sly smile.

"Undoing my shirt." Anton shifted his weight and pushed Erskine off.

Erskine landed on the floor with a pout.

"Sod." Erskine pulled himself up and went to make some tea.

Thank you to this awesome person **MeiriKobayashi** for letting me use their artwork.

Here the link to it: .com/?qh=§ion;=&q=Anton+Shudder#/d4b7kwu


	7. Ghastly finds out

**Ghastly finds out.**

Erskine walked into his office, pulled off his coat,scarf and suit jacket before sitting down at his desk and opening his laptop and checking the days tasks. It takes about an hour until he hear knocking "Come in" he called and Ghastly walking in "Hey, I was just wondering if you could sign off on these papers for me?" Erskine stood up reaching into his pocket for a pen "Sure" he said while readjusting his tie. Ghastly smiles and turns before pausing and turning back "hang on, Are those..Love bites?"

"What?"

"On your neck." Ghastly pointed "Are those love bites?"

"I have no clue what your on about." Erskine lied with easy.

Ghastly smirked "They are, aren't they?"

"So what if they are?" Erskine shrugged

"Who was it? Do I know her? Is she the new girl?"

Erskine's slight smile fell from his face "No, It wasn't _her_." He emphasized the 'her' bit in the hope that Ghastly would catch on and leave him alone.

Ghastly did pick up it and sat down in the chair and spoke in a calm tone "It wasn't a girl was it?"

Erskine sat down as well and leaned back in his chair "No it wasn't"

"Has it ever been girls?" Ghastly asked choosing his words carefully

"Once or twice."

"Ah...This...man you..urm slept with who was it?"

Erskine paused and took a deep breath "It was Anton"

"Anton as in-" Ghastly was cut of by a quick "Of course Anton as in Anton Shudder"

Ghastly muttered a quite "Oh" and stayed sat waiting for Erskine to continue.

"We've been together on and off for about fifteen years or there about, I love him and he loves me back."

Ghastly nodded "I guess you don't want this to be common knowledge"

"Yes, Keep it to yourself,Its not that i'm scared of...you know coming out and stuff we just don't care and..-" Ghastly interrupted "Its okay." Ghastly turned and walked towards the door. "I get it. See you later, say hi to Shudder for me"

"Bye"

-Okay So i'm back. Sorry for the pause but I get my exam results on the 23rd so expect a few more updates. Peace out!-


	8. Dying Mothers

-Sorry for the longest wait ever for me to post anything, But a family member thought I would be funny to delete all my fanfiction from my laptop luckily I had backup copies but they hadn't been as recently as I would have liked. Enjoy the Shravle-

Erskine was supposed to be reading some case file, but had instead opted to daydream, a sharp and loud tune of his phone ringing startled him he picked up the phone "Erskine Ravel, Grand mage of Ireland. Who is this?"

"Erskine. It me-"

"Mum?" He asked shock, He and his family hadn't talked since He'd told them about Anton.

"I thought that you might want to see me once before I die."

"What? Your dying?"

"Cancer. I'm in St. James, Dublin. Lily's here. You remember Lily?"

"Yeah, I'll be there, just give me an hour."

Erskine slipped out of his office and pulled on his jacket and jogged to his car quickly starting it and pulling on to the main road.

Once he arrived at the hospital he rushed up into the wards and into a bare white sterile room, a pale almost skeletal lady was laying on the crisp white sheet of the bed, a short, slim blonde woman sat to her left head bowed in the middle of a prayer.

"Erskine." his mum crocked out.

"Mum." He nodded fixing his tie and walking nervously towards her unsure of how she would react.

"Come here my boy." She reached out a hand, Erskine stepped forwards and sat just as Lily spoke "Did you bring _him_?"

"Leave him be."

"But-"

"I said leave him!"

Erskine looked down and opened his mouth to say something when his phone rang, He stood and answered "Erskine Ravel, Grand mage." He looked to his mother before standing and walking out the room.

"Ghastly said that you just disappeared from the sanctuary and wasn't answering his calls."

"Anton, I'm busy. I talk to you later. Okay?"

"At least tell me why you left without telling anyone."

"Its personal" Erskine snapped before hanging up and slipping the phone back into his jacket pocket.

Erskine stepped back into the room "who was that?" his sister asked eyes narrowing

Erskine gave her his flashiest smile and lied "Ghastly, I'm need back at the Sanctuary."

His mother smiled softly "You'd better go then."

Erskine nodded and left, walking calmly down the too clean halls and back down to his car.

The next evening, The Midnight hotel was due to be in Ireland, and Erskine was stood outside staring at his watch letting warm tears drip down his cheeks.

The ground trembled as the hotel started forming in the clearing in the wood. The owner of the hotel pulled open the door and saw his love just standing in a coat that looked a bit to big on him and tears streaking his pale face.

"Ersk" Anton began to say but was cut off by the shorted man slamming into him holding him a bit too tightly, crying softly into his chest.

Anton moved back slowly, closing the door, before saying "Come on. Its okay" Erskine backed off for a minuet and softly saying "Can we talk?"

Anton nodded and walked behind the desk and opened the door leading into his personal area.


	9. Just shave it

**Hey,Sorry for it being short. Also I ment to post this a couple of weeks ago but my internet broke.**

"Erskine, Just shave the beard" Anton said from his perch on the edge of the bath watching his lover attempt to groom the tangle of hair.

"I can't shave it, Its no shave November." the elemental said turning

"its stupid." the adept said standing

"Yeah, well...Shut up." Erskine tried to think of something witty to say but completely failed

"Just shave it."

"Not until December." Erskine reached up for a kiss "No kisses until you shave." Erskine eyes narrowed "I hate you." the blonde turned and grabbed a razor "thank you."


	10. A question and an answer

Merry Christmas. Have some Shravle, Enjoy.

Anton curled up tighter the cold still reaching him despite the large blanket and the shorter blonde man stretched over his chest, who was still fast asleep and would be well into the morning.

The adept decide to get out of bed but knew that it would be hard to not wake up his boyfriend.

Anton move to the left slightly while attempting to push the blonde off him, He did this for five minuets and finally got Erskine off him. Anton swung him legs off the bed and stood, stretched then ran a hand into his tangled mess of hair.

He walked softly out onto the landing, hissing at the suddend coldness of the floorboards, Once he reached the thermostat he turned it up and relaxed.

Clearly noticing the lack of a warm body next to him, Erskine rolled over onto his back, His vision clearing as he sat and rubbed at them, He pulled himself out of bed and walked downstairs.

"Hey love."

Anton turned around and smiled "Merry Christmas."

Erskine moved forward for a hug

"Meow"

"What was that?!" Erskine turned towards the sound "Is...is that a cat?"

"Maybe."

Erskine moved to a large box with a sheet drapped over it, He swiftly pulled the sheet off to find a small pure black kitten meowing happily. "You got me a little ball of fluff for Christmas?"

"Yes, And don't worry I've been up since six, so I went to pick him up from the vet."

Erskine had opened the cage and was persuading the kitten out

"What's his name?" the elemental asked as the black kitten jumped lightly onto his arm, "He doesn't have one, His mother left him on the side of the road and a random person found him on the road side and took him to the vet."

"Ah, Any idea for names?" Erskine stood slowly the kitten now cuddled aginst his bare chest, Anton had moved into the kitchen and started making tea called over his shoulder "So, Did I get anything?"

"Yeah, Its a puppy." Erskine joked

"Be serious." Anton scolded while pouring milk into his mug before carrying them out into the living room

"I got you this." Erskine handed him a small box wrapped in gold paper.

Anton unwrapped it carefully and then opened the box slowly

A slim gold band was sitting in the box Anton looked to Erskine

and Erskine spoke "Anton, You are my life, My everything and I know we can't get married, but I want you to be mine forever. Anton, Will you be mine?" Erskine smiled then bit his lip.

Anton stood shocked to his very core, His mind seemed to go over every possibility of what could happen but luckly a small part at the back of his mind made him softly say "Yes, Of course yes. Always." and nod his head stupidly

"Really?" Erskine asked

"Really."

Erskine slammed into his taller counterpart, lips pressing hard.

Anton still clutching the box wrapped his arms around Eskrine


End file.
